prevent_cross_contamination_in_a_hospitalfandomcom-20200214-history
Educate to Reduce Cross Contamination
Healthcare Professionals Nosocomial infections are almost inevitable in the hospital however, according to epidemiological studies they have estimated that one-third of nosocomial infections can be prevented by well-organized infection control programs, yet only 6% to 9% are actually prevented (Use patient safety, 2000, p. 1). Most hospital infections can be prevented if hospitals educate and train their staff. Experts agree that hospitals should seriously consider implementing a scheduled training then observe health care workers bed side application of the knowledge taught as regularly. Mehta et al (2014) believed hospitals should also require new employees to attend an infection control training discussing the employees’ accountability for infection prevention which has been recommended by Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (p.159 ). Furthermore, it is the hospitals responsibility to educate their staff about cell phone contamination. Ustun & Cihangiroglu (2012) stated there is a “lack of awareness about the contamination of mobile phones by infectious microorganisms among health care workers (p. 540). Health care professionals should be made aware that cell phones harbor many of the pathogenic bacteria that cause hospital acquired infection and account for 9-43% of infections (Julian et al, 2012, p.1). In addition, to restriction of the use of cell phones while working. Ustun & Cihangiroglu (2012) believes that cell phones should be wiped often using antiseptics such as 0.5% chlorhexidine and 70% isopropyl alcohol (p 540). Hand washing is the most important method for prevention. Hand washing compliance rates in human medicine remains below 50% (Julian et al, 2012, p. 3). Most importantly, it’s critical that all health care workers stay committed to frequent hand washing.It’s also necessary for all health care professionals to be immunized against Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Varicella, MMR, DPT, Rubeola, Meningitis, Polio, Influenza, Tetanus, Diphtheria and Rubella. 'Patients & the Community ' As far as the health care workers carrying around contaminated cell phones and passing on infectious pathogens to patients. Health care professional can also pass these germs to their families and to the community. According to one study, health care workers cell phones are contaminated with MRSA and ESBL,'' E. Coli ''If the workers have children who use their phones then the child is at risk of infection and may potentially take it to school or daycare, spreading the infection to the community. MRSA and ESBL'pose a great threat to the public health. For public safety is important that children, the elderly and immunocompromised patients should not use the cell phone belonging to a health care professional. (Ustun, & Cihangiroglu, 2012,para.13). Although the safety of patients is the hospitals first priority, the hospital is also indebted to the safety of their visitors.Visitors should also be made aware of infection control. Hospitals recommend that children do not visit individuals who are actively sick and the immunocompromised. Experts recommends, “Visitors who may have communicable infections flu-like illnesses, recent exposure to communicable diseases, an active shingles rash whether covered or not, a VZV-like rash within 6 weeks of receiving a live-attenuated VZV vaccine, or a history of receiving an oral polio vaccine within the previous 3-6 weeks should not be allowed to visit immunocompromised patient should not come to hospital” (Mehta et al, 2014, p.11). Awareness and the necessary precautions play a pivotal role in preventing the occurrence of cross contamination.